Two-dimensional codes which represent information by two-toned cells arranged in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction (like a matrix) into white or black can handle a large amount of information in comparison with a one-dimensional bar-code, and are used in various scenes in a daily life. Regarding display of such two-dimensional codes, there have been proposed various technologies (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
A logo-added two-dimensional code disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a two-dimensional code combined with a logo mark, and can simultaneously represent digital information and visual information.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2007-287004